Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to provide a novel, practical, economic, non-toxic and durable material, both for the construction industry and for craftsmen and artists and for the industry in general, with which one may model, machine, restore or create forms with the ease of modeling clay and the resistance of concrete.
With regards to the construction field, it may be used without the need of arch centering and in other fields without molds or ovens due to its principal characteristics which are: extraordinary plasticity, conservation of dimensional structure, both when dry and when hardening, and integral mechanical bonds that prevent slumping.
Sculptors have long desired a material with high resistance, suitable for sculpting stone obligues. In the present specification a distinction is made between the concepts of modeling and molding. Modeling relates to forming a material without a mold or arch centering. Molding relates to forming a material with a mold or arch centering.
None of the cements, cementitious materials, mortars and concretes in the prior art, were suitable for modeling while also having the resistance of concrete. Although one could use plasticizers, superplasticizers, gypsums and additives with loads of fine powders, to increase plasticity (i.e., improve the plastic characteristics of mortars), these components do not suppress slumping. Moreover, use of these components increase contractions and diminish the resistance of the material.